To Be Young & In Love
by SocialDisease609
Summary: This is really just a three-part fic, where each part is its own one shot. I decided to write quick smut for my main Grishaverse OTPs: Ch1: Inej & Kaz Ch2: Nina & Hanne Ch 3: Zoya & Nikolai


Inej & Kaz:

_The Wraith_ didn't moor in the docks of Ketterdam often, as its missions were more occupied with interceptions at sea or camping along the coasts of West Ravka and the tremendous length of Eastern Novyi Zem. It had developed the reputation its captain had desired: a feared vigilante which haunted the endless waves.

However, despite it's history of locational activity, _The Wraith_ dropped anchor in 5th Harbor at six bells in the morning. Inej had been bathing in countless victories of human liberation, and to celebrate, she wanted to let her crew rest and have access to fresher meals and ale. She briefed them all of these best establishments for price and quality, and the gambling halls which had the most credible reputation. She had all this knowledge from her days serving The Dregs, of course, and knew without a doubt that her crew would be taken care of in her old home when the new Dreg soldiers found out who they worked for.

As Captain Ghafa walked down the creaking wooden ramp from her ship towards the docks, she wondered in amusement of how long it would take Kaz Brekker to be notified of her arrival in Ketterdam. It had been an entire year, after all. She had sent letters to him maybe four times during this year, when she had the time and found an operating post office. She had told him that since she was constantly on the move, there would be no point in him writing to her. She had felt a little guilty about that, seeing how perhaps the young man might have wanted to correspond with her too. But she hoped he would understand.

The smell of the Ketterdam harbors was stronger than the True Sea, overcrowded with smog and fisheries. Inej's nose quickly adapted to it, finding a strange comfort in this unpleasant familiar. The sun was rising over the horizon, which was collaged with industrial buildings.

Inej had only one place on her itinerary here in Ketterdam, and that was to see Dirty Hands at The Slat. However, being as early was it was, she knew that business hours would not commence until nine bells. She could just slip right into The Slat, as per old habit, but something in her wanted to be formal… and her stomach was growling. She would take her time eating a meal before heading out.

She read the papers about how Ketterdam was faring while eating a simple breakfast of buttered toast, sausage links, and a small cup of oatmeal with two raspberries and a sprinkle of cinnamon on top. As she gently tapped her spoon on her ceramic cup of steaming black coffee and one sugar cube, she read that the Crow Club was experiencing one of its best years of operations, with a 90% income increase in the past two years. Inej nodded in approval, pleased to see that Kaz's establishment was doing so well.

She paid her ticket and left a reasonable tip for her server before heading back out, strolling through the early morning streets of busy Ketterdam. No one paid real attention to her presence, and she was glad for wearing simple clothes. Despite her status as captain, she was never lavish in her appearance. When she made it to The Slat, she checked her pocket watch, reading the time as eight and a half bells. Thirty minutes early wouldn't kill Kaz…

She was about to make her way to the side fire escape to climb her way up, when the front door opened. Freezing halfway through the doorframe was none other than the man she came to see. His initial shock had washed away quickly as he secured the door behind himself and then turned to lock it.

"Good morning, Wraith," he said. "That doesn't count as sneaking up on me." He opened his arms in a gesture of a hug, which took Inej by surprise, but she leaned in to complete the embrace. "How is business?" he asked, upon their separation.

"Fantastic," Inej replied. She took in his look. For a man doing well in the gambling industry, he sure was not dressed like on. He had a worn grey coat wrapped around himself and a newsboy cap snug on his head. His cane was also very simple, his signature Crow's head nowhere to be found. "What's the job?"

"I'll be robbing a conservatory this morning," he stated matter of fact-ly as he began to walk down the cobblestone streets. "Would you like to tag along, _Wraith_? For old times' sake?"

Absolutely.

Inej followed him without saying a word as he briefed her in a whispered tone of who their mark was and what treasure was the prize. She had missed this, she wasn't going to lie to herself. She had obviously been stealthy in her liberation missions, but there was a difference between the thrill of justice and the thrill of the hunt- both prized to her in different respects.

It was about a two hour's walk to the University District. They were to slip in as part of the cleaning crew, one of the most common tactics of theft and steal a violin that was on display in the Headmaster's office. It obviously wasn't just any violin, but the violin master Ravkan composer Fyodor Ivakov had written all his eight famous violin concertos on, and their client was very big on keeping Ravkan treasures within Ravka.

They slipped in with little effort and climbed the many stairs of the grand conservatory until they reached the fifth floor, out of seven, to which Kaz was sure the violin was stashed inside the Headmaster's office. After three seconds of picking the lock, the two were in swiftly, not making a noise as they reclosed the door and clicked the lock back into place.

They quickly set to work, delicately looking for display cases, trunks, chests, and safes. They were quite entertained that the Headmaster's office was a complete disaster, with student dossiers scattered and stacked about, sheets upon sheets of music covering the floor, and dying plants sitting on his windowsill.

"How long until he comes back up here?" Inej asked, feeling the spins of the books in the bookshelf, feeling for stiffness that would indicate a hidden lever.

"He should be overseeing the rehearsal in the courtyard today. It's…" he paused to pull out his pocket watch, "Should be starting in a minute or two. Next week is the baroque festival, and the college plans on making this the grandest one yet, as King Nikolai and Queen Ehri will be attending. Nothing says 'one of the biggest events of the summer' like a new royal couple coming to town."

And just as Kaz had predicted, music flew into one of the open windows, indicating the commencement of the rehearsal outside. Violins and flutes paired against each other as a harpsicord added it's twang with a rapid succession of notes.

"Are you sure it's here?" Inej asked, looking over her shoulder, as Kaz removed his coat and began rolling up the sleeves of his button-up.

"Definitely. He's hiding it somewhere…" Inej lost focus on her inspection of the bookshelf as she continued to look at his exposed forearms, marveled at the sight of exposed flesh. She was astounded she didn't notice it sooner, his lack of gloves. And not only now was he meticulously sifting through drawers and cabinets with uncovered hands, he was more exposed that she had ever seen him- well, in public that is. It was one thing for him to remove his shirt in the private space of his room, but for Kaz to purposefully remove barriers out in public…

The muscles in his arms were lean but defined, as twin rigid veins protruded on identical spots on both arms.

"You working over there?" He asked, sensing her stillness.

"Of course," Inej said, rolling her eyes and returning her attention to the bookshelf once more. Finally, she found a spine that would not move at the slight touch of her fingers as the others had, and pulled it forward, hearing that telling-crank as some mechanism inside the bookshelf began to shift. She could hear Kaz stop bothering himself with his side of the room and came over.

"Good work," he said, squeezing her shoulder. The bookcase pushed forward a couple inches, allowing both Kaz and Inez to reach for the top and pull it forward as it swung heavily on it's hinges. Behind the case was a small cramped room. It had a small window that let in the sun light and fresh air, one twin bed pushed against the wall and an end table with a gas light and a couple books and letter's stashed on top. Kaz pushed one with his finger, his eyes running over the words. Then he repeated this with a second one.

"The poor man is having trouble at home…" He sighed and stepped inside the room, putting his hands on his hips. "Wife doesn't want him home right now so I guess he's been spending his nights here."

"How sad," Inej sympathized. "I wonder what he did."

"You don't have to wonder too long," Kaz said. "Probably the same thing that all women kick men out of the house for: infidelity. I wouldn't be surprised if he was sleeping with his students and she found out."

Inej frowned. It was very likely, she just wished it didn't always come to that.

"Let's check under the bed," Inej said, brushing past Kaz, his hip bumping into him due to the lack of space.

Kaz _tsked_, "I swear, if he is keeping a relic like that under his bed…"

Inej reached in and her hand laid on top of a leather case. Bringing it forward with the will of her fingertips, she retrieved it from under the bed and put it on the bed. Kaz stepped closer to her to see the contents, and Inej became very aware of his closeness all of a sudden. Ignoring the warmth rushing to her cheeks, she reached down and flipped the case locks up and lifted the lid. Inside the case was an old violin cushioned with excessive blue velvet.

Kaz sighed. "Well, it was a noble attempt to hid it in a normal briefcase instead of an instrumental one." He looked down at the instrument, and began to flex his jaw slightly.

"What an easy job, huh?" Inej asked in a whisper, not feeling the need to speak at a normal tone with him so close. She closed the case and secured it's locks with satisfying heavy clicks. She then turned around with the case in her left hand, and found herself facing Kaz directly. His pale complexion seemed to get brighter at the proximity.

She was about to ask him what was holding him up, but she _knew_. They hadn't been this close since Kaz had changed her bandages from her fight with Dunyasha. She remembered the edge of intimacy they had approached, but neither could take the plunge. No doubt the closeness reminded him too. She was going to offer him a way out of it, there was no need for him to make up for lost chances in the middle of the job, no, it was okay, he didn't-

His hands slid around her ribcage, the warmth of his hands quickly seeping through her clothes. Inej took a shaking breath as her previous thoughts were cut off. Inej could slightly make out the sounds of the music below in the courtyard, a violin trilling in the distance. He pulled her closer to him now and angled his face as he leaned forward. His lips committed to the kiss, and Inej felt a blossom of feelings bloom inside her chest. Her mind was fogging from the contact, especially now since he moved one of his hands to cradle the back of her head and deepened the kiss with a firmer press. Groggily, Inej reached behind herself to place the priceless relic on the bed once more, freeing her hand to reciprocate completely.

Inej couldn't believe that this was happening. She wondered for a curt second how he had conquered his troubles that haunted him so terribly in the past, but brushed the curiosity away once her mind suggested he had a whole year to be with other girls. They were now kissing deeply, engaging their tongues when one of them would open their mouth enough to the invitation to be received.

Inej was overcome with emotion and years of want came cascading down into her instincts. She knew what her body wanted out of this, but her ethics collided constantly with each desire to progress this into something more. This wasn't the time, wasn't the place. Kaz had come a long way in his recovery, but that didn't mean she had the right to accelerate this into bedding. She was also surprised at herself for even suggesting the idea. Was it the year at sea? Was it a subconscious thought that spend a whole year cooking in her mind that she had someone waiting back home for her? Someone who was showing signs of meeting the needs she had expressed to him that a lover for her should meet? Kaz had gone through great lengths previously to show her that his feelings ran deep, but knew he still had a lot to work on in order to be the man she needed him to be. She accepted that unspoken conversation when he had reunited her with her parents. He wanted to be hers, and he wanted her to know that he was willing, but he needed her to know that he was going to need an indefinite amount of time to reach this breakthrough within himself. It was valid, but she wondered if they both thought too much time would pass and the feelings would eventually disappear.

But Inej couldn't suppress all her body's attempts at expressing desire, and she found her fingers slipping under the waistband of his pants to pull him closer. The signal did not go misread as Kaz secured his hold on her by tightly wrapping an arm around her waist and then tilted them forward to fall onto the bed.

The fall knocked some wind out of Inej's chest with a quick huff, and then she stuttered: "Wait- wait, Kaz…"

Kaz adjusted himself on top of her, lifting himself with both his hands pressing into the mattress.

"Is this… are you sure?" Inej asked.

"I'm ready," he said, his face blushing furiously. "I've missed you, Inej." Inej felt her complexion rush with the same amount of blood as his. "But if you're not ready, we can stop. I probably shouldn't have kissed you. I just…"

"No, stop," Inej said, "It was a little random, but who said love has to be scripted? It can happen whenever…"

Kaz shifted his weight for a brief moment, probably fighting a thought in his mind.

"I'm ready, too," Inej said. She reached up and pulled him down for another kiss. Kaz changed his weight again, this time lowering himself onto her, putting most of his weight on his right side.

Inej moved underneath him to allow his right thigh to fall between her legs, and through the passion of their kissing, began to slowly grind against him. It didn't take long for the to start unbuckling their trousers, and as much as both of them probably desired to see each other completely naked, they knew they couldn't afford that luxury in such a risky place, and simply accepted a kick of the shoes and shake down out of their trousers was all they could allow.

Inej felt a little embarrassed of herself when she had quickly looked away when she saw his member, telling herself it was okay to look because she was looking upon a lover now and not a friend. She shifted herself onto her elbows as she watched him situate himself between her open legs, holding onto his shaft to guide himself towards her entrance.

With a shaking breath, he looked up from his task and made eye contact with her. "You still sure?" he asked.

Inej nodded eagerly and bit her lips. Her heart was beating furiously with anticipation, and she knew the rest of her body was growing impatient too.

"Okay," she heard him whisper to himself. He re-shifted himself again for nerves' sake, and then just when Inej could register the head press against her, he pushed his hips forward and submerged himself within her. Inej gasped at the sudden sensation and Kaz let out a shivered sigh. Slowly he began to move within her, pushing with considerable pressing and pulling almost agonizingly unhurried. Inej let her head fall back onto the pillow and closed her eyes shut, focusing on his length insider her, filling and retreating with each stroke. Kaz found a leisured rhythm he could work with and leaned forward, which added extra pressure within Inej while his pelvis lightly rubbed against her clit. He moved forward so she could embrace him, and she did. Her arms wrapped around his back as she worked hard to keep her legs open for him, fighting the instinct to close them from the overwhelming sensation, like some protective measure.

Inej originally wasn't keeping track of time when they had begun, just wanting to live in the moment of finally being with the man her heart had yearned for after all these years, until she remembered the music outside. It was still playing, but she didn't know how long the rehearsal would be for, and, a shameful part of her wondered if Kaz could last very long.

Using her outstanding core strength, Inej enveloped Kaz's hips with her legs, gripped his shoulder with her right hand, anchored herself with her left, and rolled them over so that she rested on top of him. Kaz watched as Inej pressed her hands against his stomach and rocked her hips at a quickened pace. Kaz swallowed hard, as the pleasure intensified, as this position allowed him to be completely taken within her.

Both had initially remained muffled with their moans, trying not to gain the attention of anyone who may be passing by in the halls of the building, but this position was testing them both. The delightful baroque music still filled the atmosphere from the courtyard and Inej couldn't help but let a smile slip, never having imagined to have such buoyant music be an element to a private moment in her life. They both let out a small chuckle once as they heard a student get strictly chastised in front of the entire ensemble for being a beat behind everyone else. Inej then leaned forward to rest her hands against the headboard of the bed, and quickened her rocking on Kaz's hips, chasing her climax that she knew was _so_, so close.

Kaz's breath was shaking underneath her, and she could tell that he was nearing his pinnacle as well. She began to rock harder, and one of Kaz's hand's left from massaging her hips to cup his hand against her clit. Inej's eyes instantly shut as a while light seemed to take over her vision. She couldn't control her volume in that moment, and moaned feebly before her core tightened and she felt her sex grip Kaz's sturdy length in spasms, and as the pleasure surged through her body, she cried out louder and her toes curled as she felt practically paralyzed above Kaz. She could hear his voice trembling beneath her, grunting as his gritted his teeth, trying with all the strength within him to join her in ecstasy just yet.

"Please, Inej," her groaned. He didn't know if he could handle another moment of Inej's merciless hips. Weakly, Inej rolled off of him, her chest heaving from exertion. Kaz supported himself quickly on his elbows and was about to service himself, but his cock had already began to spurt his seed on its own. Kaz groaned and let himself collapse on the bed as he felt his fluid on his stomach. Inej exhaled deeply, thinking about how close of a call that was. She rested her head on Kaz's chest for a moment as they both listened to the music outside. She could feel the sweat on his chest through his shirt.

"How much longer do you think?" Inej asked, implying about the rehearsal.

"Probably about twenty more minutes…" he guessed. "We can take a few more minutes to catch our breaths, then, we can continue this back home."

_Home_. That Slat would never really be a home for Inej, but she knew what he meant. And it got Inej thinking of what her future just may be a few years from now, if one day, they might become even more than what they were right now: and lived in a home all to themselves, finally away from all the pain Ketterdam had ever given them.


End file.
